


Nocturne

by Nelja



Category: X/1999
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Double Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lumière éveille Yuuto... Satsuki est penchée au-dessus de lui, une bougie à la main. Erotisme léger, sur le thème "cire".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> X appartient aux Clamp.
> 
> Inspiré par le thème "cire" d'un mème à kinks et l'image d'arcane de Satsuki avec sa lanterne.
> 
> Je pense que selon les lois japonaises ce n'est pas Underage, et pour moi la relation est équilibrée, mais il me semble qu'à ce moment elle a 16-17 ans, alors autant prévenir.

La lumière éveille Yuuto. Satsuki est penchée au-dessus de lui, une bougie à la main. L'image est frappante, pas seulement pour les ombres dansantes, ni même la vue sur la jolie poitrine de Satsuki en chemise de nuit. C'est plutôt l'aspect antique de la chose, intemporel. Il l'aurait imaginée avec une lampe électrique.

Pour préserver sa dignité, il ne plisse pas des yeux égarés, ni ne l'interroge sur ses raisons.

Elle répond quand même, gâchant ses efforts, sarcastique de surcroît "Je me demandais si un dieu de l'amour était à mes côtés..."

"Toujours." répond-il avec aisance. Surtout pour elle, en vérité.

Une goutte de cire tombe sur son épaule, comme dans le mythe ; probablement exprès. Satsuki l'étale distraitement du doigt. C'est légèrement douloureux, sensuel, et plutôt plaisant, quand on est dans le bon état d'esprit.

"La lumière brûle." remarque-t-elle, énigmatique et cruelle.

"Comme tout ce qui est bon." répond-il.

Il ne souffle pas la bougie ; plutôt que d'étreindre Satsuki dans le noir, il préfère se laisser brûler d'abord par les signes cabalistiques qu'elle trace sur sa peau, et par la flamme reflétée dans ses yeux.


End file.
